magfandomcom-20200213-history
Forward Spawn Point
The forward spawn point is an extra spawn for each squad that is either a structure, vehicle or drop in. For attackers, it is closer to the main objectives than the main spawns. For defenders, it is closer to the attackers entry point, making it easier to defend. Attackers Forward Spawns For the attackers to enable their forward spawn, the enemy AAA must be destroyed, apart from sabotage where both relay towers need to be captured. Once this happens, one of two types of forward spawns will be enabled. The first type is a transport plane(This spawn is used in Sabotage, Acquisition and Domination). Every 20 seconds, a transport plane will fly over the battlefield and deploy players via parachute (a fair way in from the starting spawns). Then all the players have to do is navigate with the parachute to where they want to land, including normally inaccessible buildings. The only way this forward spawn point can be stopped is if the AAA is repaired. A disadvantage of this spawn however is that players are vulnerable to snipers and gunfire while in the air, as they cannot defend themselves while parachuting. The second type is by helicopter (This spawn is used in Escalation, Acquisition and Domination). In Escalation, two helis are used as primary spawn points, usually if your in someone elses territory. In Acquisition and Domination, when the AAA is gone, two helicopters will fly in low to two landing pads located behind the enemy front line. Once landed, players can then step out onto the ground straight away. Helis are great because they can be used to resupply ammunition and health and they also have mounted guns that allow the heli to be defended by players from enemy attacks. This spawn can be prevented with the AAA up and running or to destroy the helicopters. Since they show up as vehicles on the TCI, then they can also get shelled by mortar strikes. If the helis are destroyed but the AAA is still down, another helicopter will fly in a short while later. The third type (probably the most practical of all) is the APC. This spawn (used in Acquisition, Interdiction and Domination) can be used throughout the game as it is a ground vehicle. In acquisition and domination, half the squads in each platoon gets an APC (In Interdiction, all squads get one) and they can travel anywhere wide enough for them to get by, meaning it can be great to get right up close to enemy structures for a quick take over and sabotage. It also regenerates health and ammo when inside it, and is armed with a cannon and 3 side guns. If this wasn't enough as well, it takes the placed of one main spawn, so heli insertion or transport plane can be used instead. It's main disadvantage is that it can get shelled easily if parked in one spot as well as rocketed by enemy players. As well as this, they can get stuck through careless driving so drive safe. If they do get destroyed, they respawn at their starting point 20 seconds later. Defenders Forward Spawn There is only one forward spawn point for the defenders and that is a bunker (This spawn is used in Acquisition and Domination). It is a structure set about halfway between the defenders starting spawn and the attackers starting spawn. It regenerates health and ammo and also has a large cannon on top of it, armed with rockets as well. If destroyed, it pushes the defenders back and remains wrecked until or if it gets repaired. NOTE: In Escalation, there are also APC's, but they cannot move. This is because they have been converted into temporary bunkers.